


Life-Energy

by Katherine



Category: Sime~Gen - Jacqueline Lichtenberg & Jean Lorrah, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fusion, Gen, energy transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "A battery that holds selyn," Steve said aloud, wondering.Steve is a Gen; Tony is a Sime.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Life-Energy

The glowing device on Tony Stark's chest fascinated Steve. "A battery that holds selyn," Steve said aloud, wondering. He did not understand much more than the bare idea of it. As a Gen, without a Sime's additional senses, he could never zlin to perceive the energy flows.

"You get transfer from it?" he asked, a moment too late realising the unsubtle question was rude. He was probably expected to be wary, even disgusted. Life-energy was supposed to come from people, from Gens, not from technology. Yet the idea was fascinating. (Bucky would have loved it. He had always been so excited about the future.)

But Tony answered readily, with casual-sounding words. "A trickle. Enough to keep me from attrition."

"That's genius," Steve said. He remembered too many soldiers, lost to injuries in churned-up mud and blood, or disappearing under the otherworldly flash of HYDRA's weaponry. Too many Simes dying for want of selyn that they were too injured to take, even when the Gens around them, when Steve himself, brimmed with it.

"Well, I am one," Tony answered, but Steve did not entirely believe the flippant tone.

Tony was hesitant to talk about transfer, but Steve moved himself with long-trained skill and long-ago instinct combined, using his field to adjust the invisible pattern surrounding them; Tony gradually talked. There was no one who he regularly accepted selyn from. Pepper was far over-matched for him. Rhodey had other commitments. Far too many other people, Gen or Channel, were put off by the battery, or attracted only to Tony's reputation.

"Take transfer from me," Steve urged. He stepped yet nearer, determined to entice Tony with Steve's high field. He felt the near-imperceptible pulse in his cells as his life-energy responded to Tony's Need and to Steve's own desire to fulfill it.

*

Days further in his cycle, convinced at long last, Tony touched his Sime-slender fingers to Steve's outstretched bared arms. His handling tentacles wrapped Steve with a welcome pressure that set Steve floating with triumph as his need to give surged. Then Tony's lateral tentacles extended, moist and intimate against Steve's skin. As Tony slowly leaned in to make the fifth contact point for transfer, lips to lips, Steve tipped his head in invitation.

Afterwards, lying together in post-transfer reaction, they connected in ways as deep as the sharing of selyn. Tony whispered his doubts, and Steve wept for his long-gone past.


End file.
